Battleship
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Overseer Twin Flank |barrel = Spawners (4) (Technically Infinite Drones) |id = 52}} The is one of the upgrade choices from the Overseer and Twin Flank Classes, and can be selected at Level 45. The Battleship upgrades from the Overseer by getting four Mini Spawners which spawn moderately smaller Drones. It was added on the 28th of August, 2016. Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Battleship. Design The Battleship features a circular base with four trapezoid Barrels attached to it; two on each horizontal side similar to the Twin Flank but with the Barrels being half the length and 3 quarters of the width. It uses Drones of its team’s color. Technical Upon upgrading to the Battleship: *The Drone Count cap will be removed (Can fire endlessly) *The Drones will have a very short lifespan (Only about 4 seconds) (similar to the Trapper but instead of Traps it is replaced with Drones) *The Drone Speed will increase. *The Drone Penetration and Damage will dramatically decrease. *It will gain four Mini Spawners. *Two Spawners will spawn controllable Drones, and the other two spawn uncontrollable Drones. Strategy *Strong against: Unprepared tanks with low Bullet Penetration and/or Reload (e.g. Necromancers, Boosters with Bullet Damage focused builds, low level tanks) *Weak against: Tanks with decent Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage output (e.g. Overlord, Destroyer, Auto 5, Triplet) and possibly tanks with Body Damage focused builds (e.g Booster, Smasher and its upgrades), Destroyer-class tanks, Necromancer (if the Battleship is distracted or low on health) As the Battleship The Battleship behaves extremely similar to the non-playable Guardian; and as such, they both share similar weaknesses. However, since the Drones spawn at such a quick rate and don’t move in a straight line, very few tanks are able to take out the Battleship without taking hefty amounts of damage. In 1v1 situations especially it can overwhelm an unprepared weak tank and quickly destroy them without much time for the target to react. As a result, you should try to max out Movement Speed, especially if you are playing in FFA. Best used in teams of Battleships in Domination. Be really cautious when engaging in a 1v1 with an Overlord, as their Drones can immediately wipe out your Drones. It is advised to stay/hide in one place and ambush, since the key to defeat opposing tanks is to get the first shot,and also build up movement speed to ensure that you can keep biting and not let it go. Also, it’s not advised to stay at the Pentagon zone since Pentagons are kind of hard to gnaw at,leaving you defenseless for a while. The easiest thing to do is force enemies to the border. This will give you an advantage because they have no room to run from the drone swarm. Keep moving side to side so that you take less damage. The Battleship is better used with other friendly tanks as it is a supporting tank like the Trapper branch. The battleship can easily take out a triple twin by keeping a distance at it and let you drones steep through the gap between cannons. Similar strategies can be also use on the Octotank, but be aware that the bullets coming from all direction might take you out, since you can't fire bullets to defend your tank body. The Battleship is a good counter against Trapper classes. The player's Drones are small enough that they have a chance to slip through a Trap wall. The Battleship's drones can also flank the enemy Trapper from behind if open and neglected. The Battleship does especially well against the Mega Trapper and the Gunner Trapper classes, because both of them are not able to fire Traps fast enough to block all incoming Drones. Against the Battleship It is strongly advised to stay far away from the Battleship and attack from a distance because its Drones can do a very respectable amount of damage in a small amount of time unless the Battleship is unaware that they have to control the other half toward you. To fight the Battleship it's ideal to use the Sniper branch, the Destroyer-class tanks or the Streamliner, since they fire in a straight line and their Bullets will penetrate through many of the Drones. Tanks in the Twin branch (especially Triplet) and the Gunner-class tanks have a chance of fighting it, as they have a more focused fire. However, tanks that saturate the battlefield with Bullets like the Penta Shot or Spread Shot may be lucky to get a stray kill but are otherwise unlikely to with exception if their Bullet Penetration and Damage is upgraded enough to take out multiple Drones. Using the Battleship against another Battleship may work but, by doing this, you both might die since it’s almost impossible for your Drones to block the enemy’s. Overlords and Necromancers are also viable as they can kill most Drones before being killed by one themselves. By cutting through the Drones, your drones can easily overwhelm the target, assuming that Drone Damage and Drone Health is maxed. Even so, it’s a risky idea since half the Drones are unpredictable and may reach you before your Drones make contact with them. This is especially difficult if a Battleship manages to rush you when you aren’t at maximum capacity. The Smasher Class, if used correctly, can go through all the Drones and kill the Battleship, given that it has a Maximum Health and Body Damage. The Tri-Angle branch can also pierce through the Drones and reach the Battleship faster using maximum Reload and Bullets to propel them although they have less health than Smashers. If you manage to move close to the Battleship quickly as an Octo Tank, the Battleship will no longer be able to damage you due to the spread of the Drones. Trivia *When it was added, there was a glitch that made the Drones spread without right clicking or pressing shift. *The Battleship is the first “true” Drone Class to use a Drone type with a different name and control to the others. *The Battleship used to shoot only automatic Drones. On August 30th, it was updated, and now has controllable Drones shooting out of one Spawner on either side. **This makes it the first tank to have its Drone control reworked. **The order of the Spawners are reversed on the other side. *It is also the first “true” Drone class to not be an Overseer-exclusive upgrade (also branches off Twin Flank). *The Battleship is currently the only tank in game that requires Auto Fire to be turned on to fire Drones. *It is the first Drone tank with no Drone limit and with a Drone lifespan. *Sometimes, there is a glitch that will make the Battleship selection in Overseer’s Upgrade branch move to the top and have a green background instead of dark blue. *At one point in time, the Necromancer and Battleship’s Drone system was glitched to become extremely fast. *Although the Battleship is a drone user, the upgrading stats remains “bullets” rather than “drones”. History *This was added in August 28, 2016. *This replaced Octo Tank when it was added in Twin Flank’s upgrade. Gallery GreenBattleShip.png|A Green Battleship firing Drones Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 3.31.58 PM.png|A Battleship at a glance im king.png|Controlling the Drones Battleship3.png|The green themed upgrade. (upgrading from Twin Flank) zh:Battleship es:Battleship pl:Battleship ru:Battleship vi:Battleship de:Battleship tr:Battleship ko:배틀쉽 Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Auto Tanks Category:Checked